This war of Mine
by Aegami
Summary: Hello ! :3 Voici ma toute première vraie fic ! Elle traite d'un sujet assez dur, j'ai été inspirée par le jeu "This War of Mine" (très très bon jeu par ailleurs :p). Mais je ne compte pas me cantonner à ce jeu et laisserai mon imagination faire le travail :) Les différents POV alternerons à chaque chapitre je pense. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en com' 3
1. Prologue

**Bonne lecture :)**

C'était la guerre.  
Ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, dans cette maison à moitié détruite. Le désespoir, le froid et la fatigue se lisaient sur leurs visages. Les bombardements avaient commencé quelques jours plus tôt et la ville avait été envahie par les terroristes, nous coupant du monde extérieur. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça. Et dire qu'une semaine plus tôt, dormir dans un lit, au chaud, était chose normale… Ils auraient tout donné pour retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée, ce confort et ce silence apaisant. Les informations avaient parlé de mouvements inquiétants dans les groupes terroristes, mais le gouvernement avait essayé de minimiser la panique des habitants en étouffant la vérité. Mais personne n'aurait pu deviner que la menace viendrait de l'intérieur. Ils préparaient cette guerre depuis des mois, voire des années. Ils étaient partout, nos voisins, nos amis, notre famille, cet inconnu dans la queue de la boulangerie ou encore le chauffeur de bus auquel vous disiez bonjour tous les matins.

La ville s'endormit un soir, sereine.

Le lendemain, elle n'était plus que ruine.

Il y avait eu des millions de morts, les rares survivants se cachaient et essayaient tant bien que mal de subsister avec les minces provisions restantes. Les maisons ainsi que les boutiques étaient pillées sans remords. C'était le chao total, les familles avaient été séparées et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de communication. Plus personne n'entrait ni ne sortait de la ville et les nouvelles qui nous parvenaient au compte goutte par le biais de la radio n'étaient pas bonnes. Le gouvernement était tombé, tout le pays était détruit. Les rares poches de résistance étaient trop faibles pour faire quoique ce soit.

C'était la troisième guerre mondiale.

Jusqu'où pourrons nous aller pour survivre ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou :3**

 **Voici le chapitre 1 ! Alors OUI il y aura du yaoi ne vous inquiétez pas mais je veux que ma fic garde cette ambiance pesante donc va pas y avoir des licornes et des cœurs à chaque coin de rue xD Voila voila bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un com' 3**

 **POV: NT**

« Julien ? »

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, le dos endolori par le sol trop dur. Je regardais l'homme devant moi, derrière ses lunettes à moitié cassées, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient voilés de tristesse et de douleur. Il s'écarta, me laissant assez de place pour me redresser, déplaçant un nuage de poussière tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je savourai ce bref moment de répits en admirant le soleil levant par le pan de mur effondré. J'eus presque été étonné de constater que notre belle étoile continuait sa course, indifférente aux horreurs se déroulant devant-elle. Je m'accrochais quelques secondes à ce semblant de réalité. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar…

Un coup de feu lointain me sortit de ma rêverie, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en pensant au destinataire de cette balle. Encore un mort…  
Si nous ne bougions pas nous risquions de finir comme ce malheureux.  
Je demandais l'heure à mon compagnon, seule sa montre n'avait pas été détruite.

« 8h30 »

Je soupirais doucement, nous devions commencer à fouiller cette maison. Mon ventre criait famine, mais je ne voulais pas me résoudre à manger nos dernières provisions. Sans un mot, il partit à l'étage à la recherche de matériaux. Je fis de même au sous-sol. Il faisait très sombre. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur, mais rien ne se passa, bien sûr que l'électricité avait été coupée… Je plissai les yeux en observant la pièce qui se présentait devant moi. Je vis à ma droite un tas de gravats, je commençai alors à les déblayer, dans l'espoir de trouver une porte où une étagère cachée. Cela allait me prendre des heures…

Je repensai aux événements de ces derniers jours. J'avais dû perdre un grand nombre d'amis, et je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de ma famille. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour eux, mais je n'avais malheureusement aucun moyen de les contacter. Dans mon malheur, j'avais cependant eu de la chance d'être avec Seb le jour où c'est arrivé. Il était resté dormir chez moi après un long tournage.

Je me souviens parfaitement de cette soirée.

La sirène annonçant un danger imminent avait commencé à retentir dans la nuit. Il m'avait réveillé en panique, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Nous étions sortis dans la rue, imités par des dizaines d'autres personnes. D'un coup, les lampadaires et l'alarme s'éteignirent, plongeant la ville dans le noir complet. Le silence oppressant fut brisé par un cri, suivit d'un deuxième puis la panique envahie chaque personne présente. Les explosions commencèrent à retentir dans la nuit et les cris redoublèrent. C'était le chaos total. Des personnes armées tirèrent sur la foule sous le regard impuissant des quelques policiers de garde. Des cadavres commençaient à s'entasser à chaque coin de rue.

Nous étions pétrifiés. Un cri attira particulièrement mon attention, je tournai alors la tête et vis cette petite fille pleurant sur le cadavre de sa mère. Elle avait du sang sur les mains et sur son visage innocent. Ses cheveux blonds formaient une auréole dorée. J'étais empli d'une sorte de fascination morbide, mon regard fixé sur tant de souffrance.  
Un coup de feu retentit parmi les autres. La petite fille s'écroula.  
Inconsciemment, des larmes commencèrent à perler sur mes joues. J'étais trop sonné pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait rien fait ! Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre la main et me forcer à courir à contre-sens de la foule. Sans trop savoir comment je me retrouvai dans une voiture, Seb au volant. Le silence était assourdissant. Je tournais la tête et regardais par la fenêtre, tout était détruit. On se serait presque cru dans un de ces films apocalyptiques ou dans une de ces séries que j'adorais regarder… Cela me paraissait déjà si loin. Je tournais mon visage dans l'autre sens et observai le sien, grave, concentré sur la route. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il surprit mon regard :

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

Je respirais profondément, non je ne tenais pas le coup. Mais me plaindre ne servirait à rien. Il fallait penser à l'instant présent.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Julien… je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne comprends rien, me répondit-il, la voix tremblante.

-Moi non plus, répondis-je à mi-voix

\- Dormons dans la voiture pour cette nuit, nous chercherons un abri demain matin, d'accord ? Pour l'instant repose-toi… »

J'acquiesçais lentement. Mais ne fermai pas les yeux pour autant. Ma tête était fixée sur l'image de cette petite fille tombant, une fleur rouge sur la poitrine.  
Seb arrêta la voiture dans une forêt. Nous baissâmes les sièges avant et nous installèrent sur la banquette arrière. Je ne pourrai pas dormir cette nuit. Le bruit des bombes résonnait encore à mes oreilles, où alors était-ce des vraies explosions au loin ? Je ne savais pas.  
Seb devait ressentir la même chose, je le voyais à la façon qu'il avait de respirer, trop calmement, ou encore aux muscles de sa mâchoire qui se tendaient et se détendaient.

« J'ai peur Seb… »

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras dans une position très inconfortable, mais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien m'apaisa quelque peu. Je fermai les yeux et contre toute attente, m'endormis, épuisé par la fatigue et les émotions.

Le lendemain, nous fîmes demi-tour et nous approchâmes de la ville, sans pour autant y entrer. Nous voyions les immeubles lointains auxquels ils manquaient une partie de mur entière, laissant apercevoir un salon ou une salle de bains, vestiges d'une vie brutalement arrêtée. Le silence m'étonna, les gens avaient dû fuir durant la nuit. La ville entière retenait son souffle, attendant les prochains bombardements.

Nous trouvâmes une maison partiellement debout et décidâmes de nous y installer.

Et nous y voilà, moi déblayant le sous-sol et lui l'étage, nous demandant combien de temps il nous restait sur cette terre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello les gens ! Alors voici la suite de TWOM. Je sais que je ne poste pas hyper régulièrement, et maintenant que les cours vont reprendre ça sera encore pire Alors excusez moi d'avance !**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

POV: ?

J'avais mal… Tellement mal… Je remuais légèrement la jambe, mais quelque chose me bloquait. J'ouvrais précipitamment les yeux, mais ne vis rien d'autre que du noir. La panique commença à s'insinuer dans mes veines, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite !

Je devais être enfoui sous quelque chose. Étant dans une sorte de bulle créée par les débris, je pus me représenter aisément le haut du bas, je me mis donc à grimper difficilement en écartant les obstacles tout en faisant attention à ce que rien ne s'écroule.

Mes bras me brûlaient, je n'en pouvais plus. Après une heure d'effort harassant, je perdais espoir. Je n'avais presque plus d'air, ma tête tournait. J'aillais mourir ici, je le sentais. Je tendis les bras dans une dernière tentative désespérée. À ma grande surprise, un souffle d'air frais vint me caresser doucement le visage, j'avais réussi ! Des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur mon visage tandis que je gravissais les derniers mètres, oubliant mon épuisement pendant quelques secondes. J'arrivai finalement au bout de ce supplice et regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait que des ruines. J'étais debout sur ce qui avait semblé être un immeuble. Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir.

Ma tête me tournait, je n'avais plus les idées claires. J'apercevais quelqu'un au loin, cependant un brouillard épais approchait à une vitesse alarmante. Je voulais prévenir l'inconnu, mais le brouillard m'enveloppa et je sombrai dans le noir tandis que ma tête heurtait le sol.

Quelqu'un bougeait à côté de moi, j'entendais ses pas, réguliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent à mes côtés. La personne prit mon bras et posa ses doigts frais contre mon poignet, sans doute pour vérifier mon pouls. Elle le reposa avec un soupir et s'éloigna. J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de dur. On avait dû me poser une couverture dessus. Une odeur de poussière emplissait mes narines, j'ouvris les yeux. Des dizaines de personnes étaient étendues à côté de moi, à même le sol. Des gens en blouse blanche passaient entre nous. Des médecins ? La pièce était assez grande si bien que je pouvais sentir un courant d'air froid contre ma peau. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Je ne savais pas, je me souvenais juste de cet immeuble détruit et de cette personne au loin, mais que s'était-il passé avant? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir !  
Une femme s'approcha de moi, voyant que j'étais réveillé. Elle paraissait jeune bien que son visage soit marqué par une forte fatigue et une souffrance indescriptible. Elle chuchota d'une voix douce :

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

Comment m'appelais-je ? Je… Je ne savais plus ! Je la regardais d'un air abasourdi tandis que les larmes se faisaient menaçantes. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'un mélange de pitié et de douleur. Elle me rassura en me disant que cette amnésie était sans doute temporaire et que je retrouverais vite la mémoire, puis elle me laissa seule.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Qu'avaient tous ces gens ? Et pourquoi les éveillés étaient-ils en train de pleurer ? Je… Je voulais juste qu'on m'explique ! Les larmes redoublèrent et ma vue se brouilla.

J'entendis des bruits de pas plus fort que les autres, je tournai la tête vers leur provenance. Je vis un homme brun se précipiter vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras tandis que j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou, dans un réflexe inexpliqué. Son odeur me chatouillait les narines. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je me figeais tandis qu'il chuchotait doucement :

« Greg… »


	4. Chapter 3

**POV : NT**

Je creusais dans l'obscurité. Le silence n'était troublé que pars mon souffle irrégulier et par le bruit des gravats tombants. Je sentais un liquide chaud s'échapper de mes mains, gouttant lentement sur le sol. Je serrai les dents et continuai, malgré la douleur. Le temps semblait impossible à déterminer. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Quelques minutes ? Des heures ? Ou bien des jours ? Je ne vois plus la différence.

Mon ventre criait famine et je n'entendais que lui. J'arrivai finalement au bout de ce supplice. Je franchissais les débris restants en priant silencieusement afin de trouver de la nourriture. Je vis une porte et une armoire que je m'empressai d'ouvrir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que je tirais les poignés vers moi. Mon souffle se coupa. Vide. Elle était vide. Je m'écroulais à terre, m'écorchant les genoux au passage. Tout ce travail pour rien ! Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, il restait cette porte. Les larmes aux yeux, je pénétrais doucement dans cette nouvelle pièce. J'écartais une toile d'araignée de la main tout en balayant la salle des yeux. Quelques boites de conserves gisaient au sol, mais cet endroit semblait avoir été vidé durant la fuite des propriétaires. Nous ne mourrons pas de faim aujourd'hui, et cela me réchauffa un peu le cœur. Je trouvai quelques planches de bois et des matériaux, ainsi que des livres empilés dans un carton. Cette fouille n'avait pas été si infructueuse que ça finalement. Je décidai de rejoindre Seb et éventuellement me reposer un peu.

Je remontais les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher. Les lattes craquaient sous mes pas. Je me figeai en entendant un sanglot étouffé. Le bruit semblait venir de l'étage… Seb ? Je m'accroupis et marchais silencieusement vers la source de ces bruits. L'adrénaline s'insinuait doucement dans mes veines, avait-il été attaqué ? Etait-il blessé ? Je savais que les pillages étaient courant ces temps-ci… Je parcourais un couloir, les sanglots semblaient venir de la pièce à ma droite. Je collai mon dos contre le mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je passai la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était là, seul, étendu sur la moquette poussiéreuse, les genoux remontés contre son torse. Des planches de bois avaient été installées sur les fenêtres, si bien que sans le bruit de ses pleurs, on aurait presque pus croire qu'il dormait paisiblement, dans l'obscurité. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans les bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, laissant aller ses pleurs.

« J'ai… J'ai essayé d'être fort, je te promets, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots. Mais j'en peux plus… C'est trop pour moi. Je veux me réveiller ! »

Il cria presque cette dernière phrase, je pouvais ressentir son désespoir et sa peur, semblable à la mienne. Je le berçais doucement et mes pleurs ne tardèrent à rejoindre les siens. Nous restâmes de longues minutes dans cette position. Petit à petit, sa respiration redevint régulière, mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant. Je l'entendis articuler :

« Que va-t-on devenir ? On n'a plus rien…

-Au moins, on est ensemble. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre tout ça seul. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se colla encore un peu plus à moi et releva la tête afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Jul… Fallait que je te dise un truc. Je ne comptais pas te le dire maintenant mais… Sa voix se mit à trembler. Mais je ne sais même pas si demain j'aurais la chance d'entendre ta voix, ou de voir tes yeux me regarder avec cette expression que j'aime tant…

-Ou veux-tu en venir ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il détacha ses yeux des miens et reposa sa tête contre mon torse. Je le sentais trembler légèrement, de froid ? J'inspirais profondément et son odeur vint me chatouiller les narines, envoutante, indescriptible. J'aurais tellement voulus profiter de cet instant dans un autre contexte, sans cette guerre. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, sa voix grave me fit sursauter.

« Je t'aime Jul »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sans me regarder, peur de ma réaction. Mais je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'avais indéniablement des sentiments pour lui, cependant tout cela allait trop vite. Cette guerre… En quelques jours elle avait déjà modifié notre quotidien à jamais et je voulais profiter de chaque instant qu'il me restait en vie et avec lui.

Je renforçai ma prise autour de lui, sa peau brûlait contre la mienne. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regrets. Je pris doucement son menton d'une main, le forçant à tourner son visage vers le mien. Ses beaux yeux étaient cernés de fatigue, il devrait se reposer. Cette réflexion me fit légèrement rire, même en temps de guerre je me souciais de son état de fatigue, alors que tout le monde était épuisé.

« Qu'es ce qu'il te fait sourir ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, d'une moue adorable.

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je toujours en souriant.

-Mais d… »

Je l'interrompis d'un baiser. Il était doux, parfait. Ce soudain afflux de sentiments fit bondir mon cœur si intensément qu'il en fut presque douloureux.. Sans détacher nos lèvres il s'allongea sur moi, son corps s'emboitait avec le mien à la perfection. Je gémis légèrement de plaisir, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis que sa langue venait rejoindre la mienne dans une danse endiablée. Quel con j'étais. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme un fou, et il m'avait fallut une guerre et des larmes pour m'en rendre compte.

Un autre sentiment s'insinua dans mes veines, l'espoir. L'espoir de sortir de tout ça vivant et de construire un futur nouveau, ensemble.

Voilaaa, alors le prochain chapitre mettra, je pense, encore plus de temps à sortir que celui-ci. En ce moment je n'arrive pas du tout à écrire, et pourtant j'ai toute l'histoire en tête... En tout cas si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com' et à me suivre sur twitter pour ne pas rater les prochaines fics ( Aegami_ )

Bisous ! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello ! :3 Nouveau chapitre :D Alors lisez bien jusqu'à la fin car j'aurais une question qui sera déterminante pour la suite ! :p Bonne lecture !**

 **POV : Rosgrim**

« Greg… »

Je le serrais encore un peu plus contre moi, humant son odeur si apaisante. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Il était mort. Mort ! Et le voilà contre moi. J'avais tellement souffert ces derniers jours. La guerre avait-elle enfin décidé de me donner un moment de répit ? Ces derniers jours m'avaient paru être des mois, tout m'avait manqué. Nos discussions, nos rires, nos étreintes… Nos baisers. Les émotions se bousculaient en moi : le soulagement, le bonheur, l'amour. Mais aussi la peur. Une peur primaire me nouant les entrailles. La peur de le perdre, encore. Je ne pourrais pas survivre à cette douleur une deuxième fois.

Je relevai la tête pour contempler son beau visage. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, attirantes. Je me penchais légèrement lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, il n'y avait pas d'amour, seulement de la gêne. Je me figeais instantanément. Que se passait-il ? Il détourna son regard tout en demandant d'une voix faible :

« Excusez-moi… Vous êtes ? »

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Ou étais-je devenu fou ? Sa mort me faisait-elle avoir des hallucinations ? Je n'en savais rien.

« … Mickael. Tu… ne me reconnais pas ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure, signe que les pleurs n'étaient pas loin. Des cernes marquaient ses beaux yeux, ses joues légèrement creusées pas la faim étaient parsemées d'ecchymoses. Il avait également des coupures sur les bras et des bandages aux mains. Mais bon sang, que s'était-il passé ?! Je m'adossais contre le mur froid de cet hôpital de fortune me laissant glisser doucement à côté de lui. Nous avions traversés tellement d'épreuves ensemble, et nous voilà de nouveau séparés par cette barrière invisible. Qu'était un homme sans ses souvenirs ?

Nous restâmes ainsi, en silence, pendant de longues minutes.

« Grégoire. Prononçai-je, brisant le silence.

-Pardon ?

-Tu t'appelles Grégoire. »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et répéta lentement « Grégoire… », puis sans prévenir, fondit en larmes. J'hésitais à l'enlacer, de peur de sa réaction. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, le voir dans cet état me brisait le cœur. Je me rapprochais timidement de lui. Lorsque mes mains touchèrent sa peau il se réfugiât dans mes bras, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Mes larmes ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les seines, exprimant tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient dire. Je le berçais doucement, tel un enfant.

Je commençais alors à lui raconter quel homme extraordinaire il était, je lui confiais des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. J'essayais de lui remémorer nos joies, nos peines. Je lui décrivais notre modeste appartement, ma façon de m'agacer lorsqu'il laissait trainer des vêtements partout. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en lui parlant de son amour pour les chocapics. J'en vins à parler de notre relation si spéciale, cependant, j'évitais soigneusement de lui avouer la nature de nos sentiments, de peur de sa réaction.

Je continuais mon monologue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans mes bras, épuisé. Mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir m'emporter. Mon regard balaya la salle, baignée par les ombres. Tout était si calme, la nuit. Les visages autour de nous semblaient si paisibles. Seules quelques personnes sanglotaient silencieusement. Les murs paraissaient si fragiles face aux menaces extérieures, des pans entiers commençaient à s'écrouler. Tout pouvait se briser en un instant. Je pris soudainement conscience que cette nuit était peut-être ma dernière en ce monde. Cette constatation me coupa la respiration. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je devais prendre l'air.

Je dégageai Grégoire de mes bras et l'installai doucement par terre, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Traversant la salle je pouvais voir des familles entières serrées les unes contres les autres, se prouvant leur amour une dernière fois. Mon cœur se serra, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mes parents... Mais je ne devais pas y penser. Le deuil se fera plus tard.

L'air me fouetta le visage, balayant mes cheveux. Je m'allongeais doucement dans l'herbe fraiche, laissant mes mains jouer avec les brins d'herbes fins. Ma tête était tournée vers le ciel, admirant les étoiles et son immensité. Mon souffle ralentissait peu à peu. Je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais presque… paisible. J'entendais des cigales chanter, au loin.

Cette parenthèse semblait presque… ironique.

J'entendis une branche craquer à côté de moi. Je me redressai brusquement.

« Désoler, je t'ai fais peur? S'excusa doucement Greg. Je me suis réveillé et il n'y avait plus perso…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Ça... Te dérangerais si je restais avec toi...?

\- Bien sur que non. »

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et après une courte hésitation, posa sa tête sur mon torse tandis que je l'entourais de mes bras.

« Tu sais, j'essaye de me souvenir… mais je n'y arrive pas…

-Tu te souviendras, petit à petit les souvenirs reviendront. Je te le promets. »

En fermant les yeux, j'aurais presque pu croire que tout étais normal. Que nous étions dans notre lit, et que demain je serais réveillé par ses doux baisers. Je basculais lentement vers le sommeil. Avec l'espoir qu'en me réveillant, je me rendrais compte que tout ceci n'étais qu'un rêve…

« MICKAEL, REVEILLE TOI ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, Greg me secouais frénétiquement.

« Cours ! Il faut fuir ! J'entends des avions, on va être bombardés ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, l'adrénaline avait effacé toute trace de fatigue. Nous nous précipitâmes dans la forêt tandis que la première explosion retentissait, me projetant à terre. J'eus juste le temps voir Greg s'écraser contre un arbre, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Maintenant, la question: quel couple préférez-vous ? Faites attention à votre réponse car toute l'histoire sera modifié en fonction de ça !

Votez dans les coms ou ici: /5982254

Je mettrai le lien sur twitter :) N'oubliez pas le com ! Bisous ! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Me revoila ! Après une trèèès longue attente voici la suite x) Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de parution décent, même si je ne garantis rien xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis en com', que ce soit en bien ou en mal ! Et n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur twitter afin d'être au courant de toutes les parutions :)

Bonne lecture !

POV : Unster

Il faisait nuit noire. J'étais assis devant le mur effondré, observant le ciel en silence. Le vent fouettait doucement mon visage. J'étais étrangement... Serein.  
Je sentais la présence de Jullien derrière moi. Il dormait depuis quelques heures déjà. J'avais commencé la nuit au creux de ses bras, profitant de sa douce chaleur. Mais mes insomnies ne m'ayant pas quittées je m'étais détaché de lui pour ne pas le réveiller. J'écartais doucement une mèche de son visage. Sa respiration était légèrement sifflante. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur son front. Il paraissait si paisible, si innocent... Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le sommeil rajeunit ? J'aurais presque souhaité qu'il ne se réveille jamais, qu'il reste loin des horreurs de la réalité. J'aurais tout sacrifié pour son bonheur.

J'aurais donné ma vie pour le protéger.

Mes doigts effleuraient délicatement son beau visage, mémorisant chaque détail. Mon cœur se serra en sentant ses joues creuses. Nous avions tellement faim. Nos provisions s'amenuisaient à vue d'œil et nos efforts pour les préserver ne servaient à rien.

Je devais faire quelque chose, je n'en pouvais plus de rester là, sans rien faire d'autre que le regarder mourir à petit feu.

J'attrapais un stylo dans un tiroir, ainsi qu'on bout de papier trouvé par terre. Je griffonnais rapidement cette phrase, « Je suis parti trouver de la nourriture. Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en écrivant ces derniers mots.

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et m'en allai.

Je devais être rentré avant le levé du jour, les ombres me protégeront. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. Dans des maisons abandonnées ? Je me souvenais en avoir croisées à quelques minutes de marche. Je décidais d'y aller.

J'avais peur. Le sang battait à mes tempes, résonnant dans ma tête. Je me déplaçais silencieusement, guettant chaque bruit suspect. Au bout d'une marche qui me parut interminable, j'arrivais à la lisière de la ville. Un immeuble à moitié détruit laissait apercevoir des appartements. Je décidais d'aller les explorer.

Je me faufilais entre les gravats, entrai dans un logis, et atteignis ce qui semblait avoir été une chambre. Dans un des coins, j'aperçus une forme, reconnaissable entre mille. Je retenais mon souffle tandis que je m'approchais de cette guitare. Elle était intacte. Mes doigts effleuraient doucement les cordes, cette sensation si familière fit ressurgir des milliers de souvenirs. Mais mon ventre criant famine me rappela à l'ordre. Je continuais mon exploration, la guitare sur l'épaule. Je sautais par-dessus un trou et pénétrai dans le salon. Des couverts jonchaient à terre, je récupérais deux couteaux, cela pourrait toujours être utile. J'admirai la lame briller d'un éclat hypnotisant dans le reflet de la lune. J'espérais au fond de moi ne pas avoir à m'en servir.

Je ne trouvais pas grand-chose d'autre. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, je priais silencieusement pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Mon souhait fut exaucé : en ouvrant le placard, je découvris des montagnes de nourriture ! Les larmes aux yeux, j'en pris le maximum et décidais de rentrer à la maison.

En poussant la porte de « chez nous », une masse me percuta de pleins fouet.

« Espèce de con ! Pourquoi t'as disparu comme ça ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

Je voulus m'expliquer, mais ses lèvres s'étaient déjà emparées des miennes. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir ce baiser. En nous détachant, je remarquais ses larmes et une profonde culpabilité me noua l'estomac.

« Jul... Je suis désolé. On allait crever de faim. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir devant moi, sans rien faire !

-Mais on aurait pu y aller tous les deux ! Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin et que j'ai vu ton mot, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! »

En prononçant ces mots, les larmes redoublèrent. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras afin de le calmer. Je murmurais :

« Chut... Je suis là. J'ai trouvé de la nourriture pour quelque temps, nous n'aurons plus besoin de sortir. On reste ensemble maintenant, d'accord ? »

Je le sentis acquiescer, sa tête nichée au creux de mon cou.

La journée passa plutôt vite, nous avons réussi à construire un lit correct, et nous mangeâmes notre premier repas depuis des jours.

Le soir venu, j'étais allongé dans ses bras quand mon regard se posa sur la guitare. Un puissant besoin se fit sentir. Mes doigts commencèrent à gratter les cordes tandis que les accords résonnaient dans la nuit. Je ne pensais plus à rien, la mélodie m'envoûtait totalement. Lorsque la chanson se finit, je me rendis compte que Julien me fixait tendrement.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu jouais aussi bien. »

Je sentis mes joues rougir et je me réfugiai dans ses bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à nous endormir, paisiblement.

Cependant, une chose m'inquiétait. Pendant toute la soirée, Julien n'avait pas arrêté de tousser.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) N'oubliez pas la petite review !

Bisous


End file.
